The Adventure of King Peter's Daughter
by TolkienSnickersEsther
Summary: Princess Mia leaves her home to go to Rivendell and join the Fellowship of the Ring but can a certain Elf handle who her Mother is. Also will this certain Elf be able to tell her his feelings for her all while on a journey to destroy a tacky piece of jewelry. Along with that can Mia control her temper and her feelings while acting like the mother of the Fellowship.
1. Prolouge

The Adventure of King Peter's Daughter

 _a/n disclaimer I only own my ocs the rest belongs to j.r.r. Tolkien, C.s lewis and sometimes Peter Jackson_

Prologue

One spring day Narnia reappeared in Middle Earth it lies between the Lonely Mountain and the Mirkwood Kingdom. Both the Caspian and the Kings and Queens of old ruled Narnia. They began anew after Caspian's voyage on the Dawn Treader. Caspian and Susan married and then had twin sons John and Michael the youngest of the children. Edmund married a Lady Kathrine and had two boys the second youngest of all the children Oreius and Edward. Lucy married Lord Thomas and also had a son Harry the middle child of the group. Finally Peter married Tauriel who after Kili's death found her way into to Narnia and the High King's heart. Their daughter is Princess Amara the Wise although she pefers to be called Mia. She has he fathers blue eyes that look as deep as the ocean and her mother's fiery red hair and skills with short swords and bow.

As the only girl and the oldest of her cousins Mia knew she had to crave her path in history. That is where this story begins


	2. My Adventure Begins

The Adventure of King Peter's Daughter

 _a/n disclaimer I do not own lord of the rings or Narnia j.r.r Tolkien , peter Jackson and c.s Lewis own them I own my ocs._

Chapter One

Today my family had a visitor from Rivendell it was an important message. I was out in the garden when he arrived but they have been in the meeting since lunch and it worries me. Orcs have been trying to get past our borders since early summer there are rumors that Sauron is gaining power once more in the west. " Were in Alsan's name do you think that you boys are going it is rude to eavesdrop on meetings such as this one if our parents wanted us in the meeting they would've invited us" I said to my twin cousins John and Michael. They are the trouble makers in are family the love to pull pranks on family and servants alike and it is worse when Lord Elrond's Twins come and visit.

Ahem. I turn around slowly and meet the eyes of my parents "There is no reason to eavesdrop the meeting is over" my Father said. Whatever apology that was on the tip of my tongue vanished when my Aunt Susan started yelling at the twins "You two were wanting to eavesdrop on the meeting haven't I taught you better….." her words were getting harder to hear as she and the twins were walking away. Uncle Caspian shook his head and said "When will those boys learn nothing escapes their mothers ears" then he turned and took the hallway were his wife and sons went down. As the rest were leaving my parents and I to talk Uncle Edmund turned around and told me "You remind me of Susan when she was seventeen Amara" as he to left.

There I was expecting my father to blow up and yell at me for standing outside the throne room doors yelling at my cousins when I to could've been eavesdropping. But instead he said "Mia your mother and I want to talk to you about something before you leave for bed come let's go to the study." As we walked to the study I had a thousand thoughts running threw my head was this about my mother's pregnancy I know she was having twins and … my thoughts were cut off as we entered the study. My mother drowned all my worries about her when she asked "Do you remember the story about the rings?" I pondered what does that have to do with anything as I answered "Yes mother I loved hearing that tale why?" It was my father who answered "The One Ring has been found by a hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins." once again I was confused. I guess that my face showed the confusion I was feeling and my father explained more "Lord Elrond has called a council about the Ring and what its fate would be he has called upon all the races and needs Narnia represented." my mother continued "We would like you to be are voice with war coming quicker than expected and your father, myself, your aunt and uncles needed here, and your other cousins too young to travel to Rivendell even with guards would be foolish." my father spoke up again "It's alright if you don't want to go it is your choice but I think it would be for the better if someone with a royal standing went with Glenstorm and Griffin."

I thought about my options for a few seconds before saying "I would love to represent Narnia at the council and maybe while I am at Rivendell I will get to see Arwen again I have been surround by my cousins to long." My parents smile at me as if they knew I wouldn't refuse to go to Rivendell. "Good you leave in two days' time and I suggest you take your weapons with you" my father says. "We also want word from you when you reach Rivendell Amara" my mother said. "Of course I will send word when reach Rivendell Glenstorm wouldn't let me forget it" I said. As the fire dimmed we left the study to go to our separate chambers to sleep.

The next morning was chaos when my younger cousins found out that I was going to Rivendell the demanded to go as well and that led to a big argument which ended with Aunt Susan yelling that I was going to council for a serious matter and must get there quickly and that them going with me wouldn't make that possible. For the rest of the day I was packing what I would take. I planned on riding Starburst my black and white paint and wearing a dress and my crown for the meeting then packing food to last at least three days in the wild. While the rest of my cousins sulked around the Lords and Ladies of the court bide me farewell some of which I hated like Lady Tabitha who thought that I was a dirty half breed and Lord James who was perverted and at least sixty years old. I was happy when my father fold me to go to bed early this evening so that I was well rested for my journey but I think he too wanted to get me away from the court as quick as possible.


	3. The Journey to Rivendell

The Adventure of King Peter's Daughter

 _a/n disclaimer I do not own lord of the rings or Narnia j.r.r Tolkien , peter Jackson and c.s Lewis own them I own my ocs._

Chapter Two

I couldn't wait to start my journey to Rivendell I was bouncing on the heels of my feet when I was saddling up Starburst. I'm guessing that my parents could sense my excitement because they started to chuckle. They knew why I was excited it would be the first time in my life that I would be outside of Narnia's borders. My whole family was in the courtyard to say farewell to Glenstorm, Griffin, and myself. While I was talking to my Aunts and mother my father and Uncles were talking to Glenstorm and Griffin most likely telling them to protect me at all cost like they didn't already know that I swear the men in my family are way to over protective of the women in it. At the moment Aunt Susan is going over manners when I'm at the council "You must sit up straight, be polite to others, not space out, and by all means don't insult anyone" she said. "I know Aunt Susan it's not like there's going to be no one I know there" she look like she was going to say there was before I continued "is there going to be people I don't know most likely but Lord Elrond well introduce everyone before the meeting that way we know each other's name and title" I said. By then the men had returned to are group and where chuckling at what I just said while Uncle Edmund like always had to say something smart "Mia you certainly are living up to the title of Wise" all while laughing.

After hugging my family and saying goodbye we left for Rivendell to get there we would have to pass through the Mirkwood my father sent word ahead of our groups need to travel through the forest to King Thranduil he wrote back saying that he would grant us passage through the forest as his son is going to the council as while and we could travel together. I heard stories of the Mirkwood from my mother it used to be beautiful, lush and green but now it is dark, dangerous and filled with giant spiders but as long as we had an Elven guide we wouldn't get lost in the forest. Traveling with a centaur and griffin made it easier than it seemed we would stop less and have eyes in the sky. As we were approaching the Mirkwood borders Griffin spotted three elves on horses that must be our guides and flew down to tell us. When we got there I decided to introduce us "Hello I am Princess Amara daughter of High King Peter of Narnia and my friends are Glenstorm and Griffin." I said. "Mae govannen Princess Amara I am Legolas and these are Beriadan and Veryan and we are ready to go when you are" he said. "Please lead the way Lord Legolas and you can call Amara or Mia everyone does" I replied as we went on a path that went through the forest. "Alright then Amara then you can just call me Legolas." "Should Griffin fly or walk through the forest?" I asked really wanting to know. "He can fly just not to high I suggest a couple feet above us that way he can keep up with the horses and won't get lost." he replied. We could all tell that Griffin was happy with that statement but said nothing. We made through the forest without getting attacked and made camp at the Carrock were the skin changer Breon used to live in peace it is a beautiful rock feature and I'm surprised that erosion hasn't gotten to it yet.

That is when conversation started up again "If I may ask why would your father send you to be one of the representatives of Narnia?" Legolas asked. I thought before I replied "My father is sending me to the council because Narnia needs him my mother and my aunts and uncles. Along with that I am the oldest one of the children seeing as my younger cousins are of the ages 11 to 5 so it would be foolish to send them. To top it off I am supposed to be High Queen of Narnia when my father decides to hand done the throne. "I replied then I added "the reason why Glenstorm and Griffin are coming with me is because they represent the many races of Narnia." Over dinner it was quite until Glenstorm said "If we wake up before dawn tomorrow we can reach Rivendell by noon tomorrow." Everyone agreed to that idea but before we went to bed we assigned a watch of course the men insisted that I didn't need to take a watch so I went sleep. But when Glenstorm was woken up for his watch I awoke as will "What do you see in the stars Glennstorm?" I asked. "My Lady I see a small bit of darkness in the sky but remember that there is always hope in these troubling times. "he replied. Then left me to ponder his words in silence.

The next day we awoke before dawn and eat a small breakfast of bread and cheese and started out for Rivendell once again. It was agreed this morning the Griffin would fly ahead to scout and come warn us of any dangers. Throughout the morning nothing interesting happened it wasn't until we reached the border of Rivendell that something happened. Griffin reported that there was a small group of orcs ahead I slowed down and nocked an arrow in my bow and waited for a chance to shoot. The orcs hopped out of the bushes and charged at us I brought down six while the others brought the rest down I have seen Griffin and Glenstorm fight but Legolas fought much like my mother and Aunts Susan and Lucy with grace and agility. Then we hear the sound of hooves and we are met with Elladan and Elrohir Lord Elrond's twin sons. Who are both tall with long brown hair and mischievous and wise silver eyes. "Found yourself a bit of trouble now didn't you Princess how does it feel to be let out side of your kingdoms borders?" the twins asked. "It feels wonderful to be let outside of Narnia's borders Elladan and Elrohir and I have asked you many times before to call me Mia not Princess because that is not my name just my title."I replied. They of course didn't hear a word I said because they said "Come on Princess let us escort you to Rivendell that way you don't find any more trouble." I wanted to smack those smirks of their identical faces but decided against it remembering my Aunt Susan's words with me before I left for Rivendell.

As we entered the city I couldn't help but to stare at it in awe it was truly beautiful and reminded me of home in Cair Paravel. The difference is that instead of bingeing by the ocean it was by a beautiful river that had a waterfall in coming down into the city. Elladan asked "Does it remind you of Cair Paravel Mia?" "Yes it does remind me of my home except instead of the ocean there is a river but I will miss the naiads and mermaids that live close to Cair Paravel." Sensing that Legolas's to friends didn't like what I just said because they haven't spoken one word to me and speak elvish to Legolas all while glaring at my company. I hope that this distaste doesn't come up in the council along with the fact that I am a woman in a council for men. All my worries go away as I see Arwen exiting her home with a big smile on her face when she sees me. I say goodbye to the twins, Legolas, and our company to go with Arwen for some time to catch up. "How are you Arwen?" "I am well what about yourself." "Tired but glad to see you Arwen my cousins have been driving me crazy with all their pranks and whatnot." "I am glad you are here Mia so will Estel." "How is he Arwen?" "He is well and just finished bringing four hobbits to Rivendell with the help of Gorfindel." "I take it that one of these hobbits is the Ringbearer?" "Yes, Frodo he came here before the rest because he was stabbed by a Morgul- Blade." "Oh my is he alright if my Aunt Lucy was here she could've given him some of her cordial." "He is fine but the wound will be with him forever. Let's get you to your room for rest there will be a feast tonight with the representatives of the races or we could stay in your room in and eat." "I prefer that then already announcing that a woman will join the council tonight Arwen."

We talked long into dinner time about the Ring and our families Lord Elrond came to check on us and to make sure I sent word to my family that I arrived safely. I told him I already sent word then asked him where the council was being held to which he replied with Estel will escort you to the council tomorrow. An hour later Arwen left and I changed into my nightgown and laid down on the silk sheets and fell asleep.


	4. Lord Elrond's Council

The Adventure of King Peter's Daughter

 _a/n disclaimer I do not own lord of the rings or Narnia j.r.r Tolkien , peter Jackson and c.s Lewis own them I own my ocs._

Chapter Three

When I awoke the next morning I decided to get ready for the council after a long hot bath and drying off I but on my silver dress that was floor length had flared sleeves and a beautiful curly que design on the fabric. Then I tamed my curly hip length red hair I decided to leave it down and curly mostly because it took forever to do something with my hair. Lastly I sat my crown upon my head it was much like my Aunt Susan's crown but the difference is that my crown had blue flowers instead of yellow and orange ones. There was a knock at the door "You can come in." I said it was Arwen "I came to see if you needed help getting ready for the council and I brought breakfast." "Thank you Arwen I could use your help my hair doesn't seem to want to corporate with me." "Doesn't it always?"she asked. After some back a forth teasing there was another knock at the door laughing I answered "Come in Estel is it time for the council?" "Yes Mia I came to escort you and your company to the council." "Let us go then goodbye Arwen and thank you for your help."

With Estel leading us Glenstorm and Griffin took time to watch out for any threats towards me but I had a feeling that the only threat towards me would come from the men when we reached the council. The men would be ignorant, the dwarves would be protective, as for the elves and hobbits I didn't know how they would react to me. When we got to the council room I noticed people conversing with one another and took my seat by Estel with Glenstorm and Griffin standing on my left. After we sat down the council began "Friends of old and new we have gathered here today to address the threat of Mordor and the fate of the ring. Bring forth the ring Frodo."he said. "What is this Lord Elrond why is there a woman at this secret Council?" a red haired man asked rudely. "This woman is Princess Amara of Narnia daughter of High King Peter and his Queen Tauriel."Glenstorm said angered by the red haired man. "Peace Glenstorm the council has started let's try to be polite."then I turned to the red haired man and said "I was sent to attend the council by my Father because he, my mother, and his siblings are needed in Narnia during these times along with that I am the oldest of my cousins so please try to understand and may ask for your name?" "My name milady is Boromir son of Denethor the Steward of Gondor."he replied and then continued about his dream and the fact that he wanted to use the ring against Sauron. That is until Estel said "No one should use the ring because if they do the eye of the enemy can see them." Which then lead to and all out argument about the ring titles and races.

It was interrupted by a small voice claiming he would take the ring to Mordor that was the voice of Frodo no one even paid attention to him so I took this chance and yelled "Everyone be quite Frodo has something to say and we should listen because size and gender are factors in this meeting so everyone please listen to Frodo!" "Thank you, your highness I will take the ring to Mordor but I do not know the way." Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, and three hobbits joined him I noticed Narnia wasn't represented so I stood once more and said "Frodo I offer you my advice and weapons whenever you may need them." That caused an outburst from Boromir "Lord Elrond you can't send a woman on this journey she'll just slow us down." Elrond replied with "She will travel with you because as you see someone needs to represent Narnia in the Fellowship of the Ring I suggest you take time to pack and get to know each other you leave in two weeks." and with that the council was over and I could feel the dislike rolling like waves off of Boromir.

Then I turned to Glenstorm and Griffin and held up my hand and said "No you cannot convince me to change my mind my decision is made and Narnia needs their General Glenstorm and every set of wings in the air Griffin send word to my family about my decision and please tell them even they can't change my mind." Then I turned to the hobbits "How about I get us a blanket and food then we can have picnic I would love to hear about your home?"I asked they seemed to brighten up at the mention of food lastly I turned to the others and asked "Would you like to join us as well?" Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas agreed to come with us but Boromir just walked away furious I bet that Lord Elrond didn't remove me from the Fellowship. I sighed and turned to everyone else and said "I'll meet you in the gardens after I get the food and blanket."

When I got to the gardens with a basket of food and a blanket I heard laughter and was glad that most of the Fellowship was getting along. Gandalf and Aragorn noticed my arrival and helped my lay out the blanket and food then everyone gathered around to eat. Questions were going around Sam asked me "What is like in Narnia your highness?" that got everyone's attention. "Narnia is different than most kingdoms in Middle Earth mostly because of the races within it and how my family rules Narnia."I replied. "How does your family rule Narnia?" was the next question "My family rules Narnia by talking threw problems together and live up to their titles my parents High King Peter the Magnificent, High Queen Tauriel the Compassionate, Queen Susan the Gentle and her husband King Caspian the Brave, King Edmund the Just and his wife Queen Kathrine the Kind, Queen Lucy the Valiant and her husband King Thomas the Bold. Then there's the children myself Princess Amara the Wise, Prince Harry the Daring, then the first set of twins Prince Oerious and Prince Edward the Warriors, the last set of twins for now Prince John and Prince Michael the Mischievous, then when my little brothers or sisters arrive they too will get a title." Pippin who was naturally curious asked "Does your family live up to their titles?" "Yes, they do for example my father when he was fifteen led an army against the White Witch who cursed Narnia in internal winter that is why he got the title magnificent. My twin cousins John and Michael love to pull pranks on unsuspecting people therefore living up to their title and myself will Uncle Edmund says that my advice holds wisdom beyond my years. Now do tell me more about the Shire it sounds beautiful."

For the next two weeks we prepare for our journey the men spend their time over maps while I make sure we have enough food to last us fifty days in the wild before we can stop somewhere to replenish them. One day I asked the hobbits if they knew how to use the swords when they answered no I started to teach them. On the last day of the first week I was going over what I taught to the hobbits with Aragorn and Legolas to see if they would like to help train them unfortunately that made Boromir curious of what I knew about fighting and a friendly challenge. The Fellowship and some elves gathered around us to watch I noticed Elladan and Elrohir I turned back to Boromir while drawing my short swords and said "Don't hold back." After that comment we circled each other wondering who will attack first he swung his sword and I block its path this game of cat and mouse continued for fifteen minutes before I disarmed him and held my swords to his neck. I sheathed my swords and helped him off the ground and said "Never say that the daughter of the best swordsman in Narnia can't hold her own in a fight and be of no use."


	5. The Adventure of a Lifetime Begins

The Adventure of King Peter's Daughter

 _a/n disclaimer I do not own lord of the rings or Narnia j.r.r Tolkien , peter Jackson and c.s Lewis own them I own my ocs._

Chapter Four

Yesterday was our last day in Rivendell I get along with almost everyone in the Fellowship although since the council Legolas has been looking at me funny I know he was friends with my mother then something happened and the friendship disappeared… but then again it could be about me binging her daughter. All the elves of Rivendell have come to see us off last night Elladan and Elrohir came to my room to warn me all the dangerous stories that they have told me are true and to be careful. Arwen came in later that evening to say goodbye and to tell me to wear my crown that way when we reach Lothórien I would be recognize as royalty. I feel terrible because I have to leave Starburst behind but Lord Elrond promised me that they would take great care of him. With the blessing of all the races with us we make leave from Rivendell walking through the vast prairies. When reached a rock formation to rest and eat lunch Gandalf, Gimli, and Aragorn all had their pipes out smoking making rings with smoke or in Gandalf's case boats and other forms with each exhale. Legolas was watching are surroundings on guard while Boromir continued to teach Pippin and Merry on how to use their swords. Frodo and Sam were sitting by the fire watching their kin learn how to fight, myself I was like Legolas watching our surroundings because something felt off.

"Legolas do feel like someone or something is watching us?" I asked.

"Yes and I have a feeling that this something is going to make itself known soon." he replied. We continued to search for the sign of danger as Gimli was complaining to Gandalf about not taking the path through Moria. It was after Pippin got grazed by Boromir's sword and wrestled around with Aragorn that something black and big was coming our way. Legolas noticed what they were and told everyone to hide Legolas, myself, Boromir, Merry, and Pippin hid in the brush around the rocks while the others hid under the rocks or behind them.

"Spies of Saruman watch the Gap of Rohan that means we need to take the Caradhas."Gandalf said. We all turned and looked at the tall snow covered peak of the mountain the only good thought that came to mind was I didn't have to walk up that mountain in a dress and another reason to thank Arwen to get me female ranger clothes which were basically the female version of Legolas's attire the only difference was I had a leather armor covering my chest much like a corset.

+++++++++ Time Skip++++++++++

When we reached the snow covered area of the mountain it very much reminded me of the story of how my Father and Aunt Susan got to believe in Narnia by having a snowball fight. Stopping for a quick break I managed to get a look at the hobbits their cheeks and noses were a rosy red and I fear that they might get frostbite before we finished our journey through the Caradhas. Also the fact that the snow on the ground was getting deeper and deeper like a fluffy white cloud that could cause you to fall. Then I looked over at Gimli who probably does or will have the same problems as the hobbits now face. The next day we climb higher and the snow got deeper as I suspected it would Gandalf was in the front with Gimli, Sam, and Bill the pony while Legolas, Merry, Pippin, and myself not very far behind them lastly at the end were Frodo, Aragorn, and Boromir. When soundly Frodo tripped and rolled a couple feet down Aragorn helped him up and search for the Ring but when they looked up and found Boromir had it something happened I couldn't hear what they were saying but by the look on Aragorn's face it wasn't good with the Ring with Frodo once more we continued our trek up the mountain.

++++++++++++++Time Skip+++++++++++++++++

Day three on this horrible mountain the weather has changed it is almost like the Caradhas doesn't want us to take its path because a blizzard started last night and hasn't let up on us since the snow is almost up to my chest and on the men it's up to their waists curse their long legs. Then that stupid elf is just walking on top of the snow now that's just unfair I know I'm sounding like a child but it's true.

+++++++++++++++Later that night+++++++++

We made camp close to the wall of the mountain to keep the worst of the storm away from us the hobbits have frostbite on their hands and cheeks luckily not on their feet the poor things are walking through snow barefooted.

"Do you want to hear the story of how my father and his siblings came to rule Narnia?" I asked the very wary hobbits.

"We love to hear that story." Pippin replied eagerly.

"While it all started when my Uncle Edmund broke a window the siblings wanted to hide so they entered a spare room and found a wardrobe and hid in discovering Narnia. All on the same day they went to meet Lucy's friend a faun by the name Tumnus but instead they found out about a prophecy from two talking beavers about their family _Adams flesh and Adams bone sit in Cair Paravel in throne the evil times would be over._ That essentially meant that _two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve while defeat the white witch and restore peace to Narnia._ Now Edmund already have been in Narnia and met the witch went to her palace unknowing the prophecy and the fact that the Witch wanted to kill him and his siblings. Noticing his brother was missing Peter, his two sisters, and Mr. Beaver went after him but it was too late. The family and beavers journeyed to Aslan's camp but before they arrived they met Father Christmas who had gifts for them to my Aunt Lucy he gave a dagger and cordial filled with a healing tonic. To my Aunt Susan a quiver and bow and along with that a horn made of ivory in shape of a roaring lion. Finally to my father he gave a long sword and shield telling him that _they were tools not toys._ Reaching Alsan's camp they asked the lion to help them get their brother back after getting changed Aslan met up with Peter to talk about the prophecy but was interrupted by Susan's horn when Peter got to his sisters they were in a tree surrounded by two wolves Aslan pined one of the wolves down while Peter killed the other. Aslan released the other wolf and told soldiers to follow it because it could lead them to Edmund. The next morning when the siblings awoke they found Aslan talking with Edmund the family rejoiced of binging back together. After an argument about wither or not all of them would stay in Narnia or not the siblings went to train with their weapons. The Witch came to Aslan's camp and talked with him for three hours that night Aslan snuck out of camp not knowing that two girls were following him and witness his deed. The Witch who wanted to kill Edmund on the Stone Table killed Aslan instead after the Witch and her army left the Table the two girls rushed forward to the lion and sent word to their brothers. Who now were preparing for war at dawn the girls started to leave but the Table cracked and Aslan's body was gone and they looked with amazement as Aslan alive and well explained old magic to them apparently if a person who committed no treachery was killed on the traitors stand the stone table will crack and everything will return to normal. While the battle for Narnia was beginning the Witches army already begun their charge into battle Peter leading the Narnian army said something important and carried out throughout Narnian history he called out _For Narnia! And For Aslan!_ The battle cry carried through the army as they charged into battle. The Narnian army was having trouble holding back the Witches army what they didn't know was at the Witches castle Aslan and the two girls were freeing the prisoners with in bringing back up. When they arrived and charged what left of the Witches army and the Witch herself was dead. Few weeks later they became the Kings and Queens of Narnia." As I ended the story I noticed the hobbits were fast asleep same could be said for Gimli and Boromir.

"Did your family want to become Kings and Queens?" Aragorn asked.

"No, at first they didn't they wanted Uncle Edmund back safely and to go back home but it was when my Uncle was returned to them that they learned their decisions effected this beautiful land that they would be happy to call home that's when they accepted their fate. I know what you're thinking Aragorn this about this war soon to come Gondor will need you to step up and be their King and leader. My Father became High King when he was fifteen Aragorn and he learned from his mistakes as he ruled and even now he is learning something new. I did not tell that story to make you feel bad and doubt yourself Aragorn I told it to bring hope to the hobbits to send the message if Narnia survived an enteral winter for three hundred years they can survive this. Another reason I told it was because all of this snow was reminding me of the tale. We trust you Aragorn don't doubt yourself I know knowing your fate can scare you but once you accept it anything you want you can make it happen wither you accept now or not Aragorn you will make for a great King with Arwen by your side as your Queen." I replied then left him to ponder my words and to get some sleep myself.

Not before hearing "She is right you know and tomorrow morning I would suggest that you a Boromir dig a path for the rest of us Gimli can ride on Bill and the hobbits and Mia can walk through the path that you made." Legolas murmured to Aragorn. "I believe you are right my friend goodnight." was his reply. Then lastly I heard this before I fell asleep "You are beautiful and wise just like your mother I wish you could know my true feelings. Legolas murmured thinking that I was already in a deep sleep then he pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

The next morning when everyone awoke the snow was up to my chest and once Boromir helped place Gimli on Bill he and Aragorn started to clear are path and we followed them carrying their packs for them. Legolas ran back and forth between us and the men telling us of their progress and stuff. While we were walking I was thinking about what Legolas had said the night before when he thought that I was asleep did he hold deeper feelings for me or was the cold starting to affect me more than causing me to shiver and my teeth to chatter. When we caught up to Aragorn and Boromir my thoughts about last night disappeared and was replaced by trying to hear what they had to say. They had found a dip in the snow where they wouldn't have to dig a path anymore but that is also when our luck turned bad once more. Once we were told there was a voice in the air Gandalf tried to counter act the spell but it was too late lightning hit the snow above us causing an avalanche. I felt cold and wet I could also hear voices but they were muffled because of the snow soon a pair of pale calloused hands pulled me up I turned around to find that it was Legolas that pulled me out.

"This weather will kill the hobbits and the Princess if we continue on this path we should turn for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir yelled. Not liking the fact that he didn't us my name just my title I know he doesn't like the fact that I am in the Fellowship but he could at least use my name.

Aragorn replied with "The Gap is binging watched no doubt because of Saruman and it takes us to close to his lair."

"Then let's go through Moria my cousin Balin would give us a warm welcome." Gimli once again mentioned.

"Let the Ringbearer decide our path wither we continue on with this path or go to the Gap or through Moria." suggested Gandalf. Frodo look confused and worried about the choice laid out in front of him.

"Frodo no matter what your choice is everyone here has pledged to help you bare this burden with you that way you can get to Mordor and Mount Doom safely we will follow you no matter what your choice is now listen and trust your heart it will never lead you astray Frodo." I say. I look up and find Legolas among the people staring at me and Frodo his eyes had soften into a beautiful sky blue that held a gleam of some emotion that I didn't recognize then when he noticed me looking at him his hard cold façade was back in place making me more determined to identify that emotion. Frodo ponder his choice once more by looking at all of us before turning to Gandalf and saying "We will go through Moria." Gandalf's face darkened before we started our descent off the mountain.

++++++++Time Skip+++++++

It took us two days to get off the mountain the hobbits had an easier time climbing down the mountain then climbing up it this time Boromir were at the back of the group Boromir looked like he was pondering about something so I decided we got off on the wrong foot and it was time to be the bigger person and set it right.

"What's on your mind Boromir?" I asked.

"What you said to Frodo yesterday and Aragorn that night about your story?" he replied.

"What about them caused you to think this hard about it?" I asked noticing that Legolas was listening in on the conversation.

"The hope in the statements like when your family was outnumbered in battle yet they won anyway it reminds of the problems at home and can we have that much faith to win and perceiver." he said. That made me realize Boromir wasn't what I didn't get along with it was his stress that made him lase out and act the way he did.

"Boromir I know you don't want a King and the reason that you are thinking of what I said that night to Aragorn is because you are second guessing your father and I believe if you took time to get know Aragorn you would agree that Gondor needs a King. The Ring has already affected you don't let the fact that you want to make your father proud cloud your judgement let you decide your fate not him. Like I said to Frodo trust in your heart it will not lead you astray. "I replied I was going to say more but a large snowball hit me in the chest I turned around and asked very calmly "Who threw that snowball?" while looking at Merry and Pippin those two were always causing trouble I could hear Boromir trying to stifle his laughter.

Everyone else turned around and watched me and the two trouble makers with amusement in their eyes. "Pippin did it!" Merry replied hastily then threw a snowball at Boromir who was laughing at him. As I turned to Pippin to throw a snowball at him but he ran and threw another at me then one at Aragorn who I teamed up with along with Boromir and Legolas. The other team was Merry, Pippin, and Gimli obviously Gimli aimed for Legolas, Boromir aimed for Merry, and me and Aragorn were after Pippin. Gandalf, Frodo and Sam stood there watching us after twenty or so minutes Gandalf stopped our snowball fight but that was alright with me because I got my revenge. When Pippin hit me in the chest with that snowball some got down my tunic that was why I was so mad at him and they say snow down the back of your tunic is bad. Snow down the front is worse epically when you are a woman.

Before we sat out to Moria I turned to Pippin and said "If you ever throw a snowball to my chest and it goes down the front of my tunic again Pippin I will fill all your clothes with snow do you understand me." All Pippin could do was nod his head yes while the others laughed at his horrified face.

When we stopped and made camp I went hunting with Boromir. "Did you think about what I said before that dreadful snowball hit me Boromir?" I questioned.

"Yes, I did you truly live up to your title of wise because you convinced me Amara I knew my father's favoritism towards me would cloud my judgement now let's get this rabbits back to Sam."he replied.

That night we had delicious rabbit stew and once again I was pondering the look I got from Legolas when Boromir and I came back from hunting. There was a glint in his eye was he jealous of Boromir but why would he be jealous we are just friends. As I recall he wasn't trying to talk to me in fact he hasn't talked to me since Rivendell. I was still thinking these anger thoughts as I fell asleep not noticing that once again he came over to me said something in elvish than kissed my forehead.


	6. The Mines of Moria

The Adventure of King Peter's Daughter

 _a/n disclaimer I do not own lord of the rings or Narnia j.r.r Tolkien , peter Jackson and c.s Lewis own them I own my ocs._

Chapter Five

As we walk on big uneven stones that lined along front of Moria it reminded me yet again of me family's adventures in Narnia. I wonder if my baby siblings were born yet and how did my family take the news of me joining the Fellowship my father and Aunt Susan are probably worrying their heads off while the rest of my family understood why I joined the Fellowship. The thing that pulled from my thoughts was almost losing my balance and falling into the lake but the same pair hands that pulled from the snow stopped me from falling and making a fool of myself.

"You should pay more attention to where you are stepping Mia." Legolas said. It irked me so now he is talking to me again after Rivendell and that stop before we climbed up that cursed mountain.

"I'm sorry Legolas this just reminded me of my families adventures in Narnia and how they reacted to learning that I joined the Fellowship." I replied thinking he would just walk away after getting the answer.

"How do think they reacted to that news?"he asked actually sounding like he was interested but I knew how men acted when they are bored he probably won't pay attention to a word I say.

"My father and Aunt Susan are probably pulling out their hair in worry for my safety after all I did send my guards back to Narnia to help with the war coming their way. My Uncles are probably happy they taught me all they did about fighting under pressure. My other Aunts are probably hoping when and if we do stop somewhere that I mind my manners and represent Narnia in a good light. My cousin are probably wishing that they had snuck along with me to Rivendell to join us. Finally my mother she is probably encouraging me with all her heart and when she learned of who was in the Fellowship encouraging them as well. When she probably heard you were in the Fellowship I am guessing that she was sad that she didn't find a way to salvage your friendship." I replied looking him in the eye showing all the love I had for my family and my families love of me and in this Fellowship.

"Look at this the walls of Moria home of my kin and cousin Balin." Gimli stated ending my conversation with Legolas in all honesty I couldn't see the beauty in the dark rock formation that Gimli did but I understand why he loved it so much. But I wondered how we would get into the mines and were was the door and weren't there supposed to be guards outside the door to let us in. Pippin's curiosity asked the question that I am sure everyone else was thinking.

"How are we supposed to enter?"he asked to Gandalf. I felt everyone turn their gaze to the wizard in hopes for an answer.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed sometimes even their masters cannot even find them."Gandalf replied. From the handsome smirk on Legolas face I knew he was going to say something smart.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked. I tried to stifle my laughter as Gimli gave him this perturbed look. When Legolas saw that he had this smug look upon his face that I guess he was happy that he made me laugh. Soon after that Gandalf called both him and Gimli over to help him search for the entrance to the mines. They found it when the moonlight hit the door causing the ruins on it to glow white.

" _It says doors of Durin Lord of Moria speak friend and enter."_ Gandalf translated for us then tried a password when that didn't work he tried more so the rest of went to sit and wait. Sam and Aragorn sent Bill free because the mines were dangerous to anything that has four legs. We all scattered about the entrance getting rest while we could I ended up sitting on a rock by Legolas.

"Do you think it wise for us to take this path?"Legolas asked breaking the tension between us.

"We all pledged to protect Frodo so we must stand by his decisions and hope for the best yes it's a place filled with darkness but we must suck it up and stay with our pledge."I replied he cracked a smile at my choice of words.

"Do you not like the dark?"he asked.

"No one likes the dark of this place but Gimli because his hopes are high that this is a safer path the thing I don't like is the lake I feel like there is something living in it that we should know about."I replied glaring at the lake. By then Gandalf had gotten mad that he couldn't figure out the password. While Merry and Pippin threw rocks into the lake only to be stopped by Aragorn.

"It's a riddle you need to speak the elvish word for friend."Frodo stated. While Gandalf look at him in wonder.

Slowly he said "Mellon" and the doors opened slowly as we entered the mine Gimli was showing his excitement through words. But when I heard a crunch at my feet I looked down and didn't like what I saw it made me sick to my stomach.

"Guys"I said they all turned around and looked at me.

"I think that we just disrupted the peace that these poor souls found." I said they all looked down and saw what I was talking about dwarf skeletons were littered all over the floor some whole others were missing body parts. Once again this led to the argument of turning back and taking a new path. They didn't notice movement in the lake outside the entrance or the tentacle coming up to grab Frodo. In a split second I ran and got in between Frodo and the slimy green tentacle and got grabbed instead.

"WILL YOU FOOLS TURN AROUND AND FACE THIS THREAT INSTEAD OF ACTING LIKE CHILDERN HOBBITS STAY WITH GANDALF HE WILL PROTECT YOU AND THE REST OF YOU CAN COME HELP ME."I yelled as the beast pulled me in the air. As I was twisting and turning in the air I saw the look of surprise on their faces while the hobbits ran behind Gandalf.

"WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME IN SURPRISE AND COME HELP ME DOWN?"I yelled once more that got them into action. Gimli stayed with Gandalf to protect the hobbits while the rest came to my aid. Boromir and Aragorn were slicing at the tentacles hoping that one of them would get the one holding me. Legolas was shooting at the beast but that just made it angry and that is how I ended up binging held over its mouth. Luckily Boromir cut the tentacle that was close to mine which caused the beast to move me once more. The way it moved me took its tentacle through Aragorn's sword releasing me. Legolas caught me than carried me into the mines before the beast destroyed the door.

"Are you alright Mia?" Legolas asked me concerned about my health.

"I am fine Legolas. I am just happy I was able to stop that tentacle from grabbing Frodo and treating him like a ragdoll."I replied squeezing water form my hair. As everyone smiled at me glad that I was okay.

"I am more surprised that my crown is still on my head though because with the way that the beast was moving me I certain it would fall into the water."I said surprised that when I reached up to redo my braid to find it still on my head they all started chuckling at my surprised face.

"Thank you Amara for saving me from that tentacle."Frodo said shyly like he was disappointed in himself for not noticing the threat.

"Your welcome Frodo I am sure that these bull headed men would've noticed the threat after they finished arguing about who is prettier."I replied as I went to follow Gandalf ready to get this four day journey through the mines over with leaving behind two shocked men, one shocked elf and dwarf and four laughing hobbits.

"Tauriel why did you not have a soft spoken daughter are you trying to kill me and Aragorn."I heard Legolas mutter as he too turned to follow Gandalf. Gandalf led us up many stair ways and passages that I was sure that my legs would look great after this workout. We have been in this cursed mines for three days and I hate it I can't tell if its day or night anymore and even better we are stuck at an intersection because Gandalf can't remember the way out. It gets better we are binging followed. Right now Gandalf and Frodo are talking about something so I decided to walk over to Legolas and talk to him.

"You do know eavesdropping is bad manners right?" I asked him because by the look on his face I could tell he was listening in on the conversation.

"I do not care for the darkness of these mines and yes I know eavesdropping is wrong do you know you sound like your mother when you said that. She would always catch me eavesdropping and would yell at me for fifteen minutes."he replied with that made me laugh.

"That is the first time someone compared me to mother that didn't involve my fighting skills. Usually it is said that I am like my Aunt Susan in my behavior except when I am binging sarcastic then it said that I am like my father."I replied chuckling to myself.

"I watched you when you fought Boromir that day in Rivendell I noticed some of your mother's techniques but some I didn't recognize would those have been of your fathers teaching?"he asked me.

"Yes, that was some of his moves here I thought you were going to say something about my sarcasm but that runs in my family when we are grumpy, grouchy, angry, or tried we get very sarcastic which could lead to problems if we say something bad to very important people."I replied rambling a little bit.

"Believe it or not but your mother holds the same sarcasm as you do making men feel uncomfortable."Aragorn said joining our conversation.

"I agree with Aragorn Amara you have a talent for making us uncomfortable."Boromir added to the conversation.

"Aye, lassie really arguing over who is prettier that is a hard blow."Gimli said making me laugh.

"While all of you except for the hobbits had your heads up arses looking in the front but not in the back. Come on I am a Princess and I know to look at more than just one area in my surroundings. Also if I recall that this is the first time on the quest that I needed saving I know how to fight but at the time I was more interested in protecting Frodo than myself you four should do the same."I said he had ruffled my feathers with that comment.

"Is Gandalf in this group of so called people with their heads up their arses?"Boromir asked. While Aragorn and Legolas groaned at the question.

"No, because Gandalf knew there had to be threat somewhere and was putting the hobbits in front of him when he realized what was happening."I replied in a huff.

"Boromir when she says something like that leave it be to ask her a question about it. That could lead to a disaster that we don't need."Aragorn said reprimanding the man of Gondor.

"Yes, please don't do that again I have said it once and I will say it again Mia is like her mother and no one can change her opinions about something."Legolas said. Making me leave in a huff to go to the hobbits.

"If you all are quite finished now I remember the way now."Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye. I stayed close to the hobbits as we entered the great hall it was breath taking. It reminded me of the archways in the throne room of Cair Paravel the stone work was beautiful. There was the biggest chandelier I have ever seen made out of pure gold and had diamonds as big as hail stones hanging on its branches. I stop admiring the great hall when I heard Gimli give a shout and ran into a room at the end of the hall. When we entered the room we saw Gimli crying next to Balin's tomb.

"Gimli I am sure like this dwarves who don't have tombs that Balin fought valiantly until his last breath just like the sons of Durin."I said as I gave his shoulder a squeeze for comfort. Then I turned around to find Gandalf reading from a book and Legolas whispering something to Aragorn so I walked over to them.

"Give him a moment boys. How would you feel if you found a tomb that belonged to one of your family memebers?" I whispered to them have a little compassion for Gimli please.

"You sound very much like Tauriel again Mia."Legolas said to me while giving a look aat Aragorn.

"Well there is a reason why my mother is called the compassionate queen."I replied with.

"Will obviously your people haven't seen your mother in battle otherwise they would not be calling her compassionate."Aragorn said making me laugh.

"My Uncle's say the same thing about Aunt Susan's title of Gentle the only difference is the Narnians have seen her in battle."I retorted. None of noticed Pippin touching a body that sat on the edge of a well in time to stop it from falling in bringing enemies to us.

Boromir and Aragorn brace the door while the hobbits get behind Gandalf. Legolas and myself pull out our bows and nock arrows Aragorn doing the same. Once the Goblins made a hole in the door we let our arrows fly killing three only to shoot again. Still having bad luck the door breaks down Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, and the hobbits unseath their swords and attack. I go for high ground to watch over the Fellowship and help when needed. Mostly I was watching over the hobbits killing the goblins who snuck up on them or making sure the ones they did kill stay dead poor Sam gave up using his sword in favor of using a frying pan to hit them. Then the cave troll Legolas and Gimli were surprisingly working together to keep it away from the rest of the fellowship. Luckily it no longer had the wrecking ball attached to the cuff on its wrist. By then the goblins were fleeing from the battle I shoot down most of them but stopped when I saw the Troll hit Frodo with a piece of wood.


	7. The Fall of Gandalf

The Adventure of King Peter's Daughter

 _a/n disclaimer I do not own lord of the rings or Narnia j.r.r Tolkien , peter Jackson and c.s Lewis own them I own my ocs._

Chapter Six

We stood in shock at what had happened then we all rushed over to Frodo's side the first one to his side is Sam who checks if he is breathing. I notice a shine of something and I look closer and it is chain mail and comes to Gimli recognizes the metal as Mithirl. When we heard the sound of drums once more we ran through the opposite door into a dark hallway with goblins and orcs hot on our heels. Only to be surrounded before we could make to the bridge.

"Boom" "Boom" "Boom" we heard it as the corridor started to heat up making me feel like we were going to get baked alive. The first to go would be Gandalf, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and myself because we surrounded the hobbits to protect them.

"What is the creature that approaches us Gandalf?"Boromir calmly asked the old wizard.

"It is a Barlog. Durins Bane. We must make for the bridge now run." Gandalf said because as he named the beast the orcs and goblins ran away and cleared our path. Leading us was Boromir and Legolas in the middle was the hobbits and Gandalf finally it was Gimli, Aragorn, and myself at the rear. There was a gap in the stairway Legolas jumped first then Gandalf then we had a problem orc archers were shooting at us so Legolas took defense while the rest of us jumped across. Boromir jumped next with Merry and Pippin in his arms and was caught by Gandalf. Aragorn offered to toss Gimli across but dwarven pride caused Gimli to jump and had to be pulled by the beard onto the platform when got off balance from his jump.

"Aragorn toss Frodo over the gap the stairs are going to break again we must get him to safety."I said. Aragorn heeds my advice and tosses Frodo over to be caught by Gandalf the stairs under our feet break and we are forced to move back a few feet. "Boom""Boom""Crack" the steps of the Barlog caused part of a rock behind us to break and fall down breaking the stairs behind us.

"We must lean forward Amara."Aragorn said.

"I see your plan and I hope it works Aragorn." I replied we had to lean forward to get the piece of the stairs to go towards the fellowship that way we could jump off safely hopefully. As the stairs got close the Fellowship we jumped Aragorn got caught by Legolas and I got caught by Boromir then we continued or run out of the mines. Before we crossed the bridge Gandalf turned back to watch and see were the enemy was. Aragorn, Boromir and myself stay with him to hope what I thought he was going to do was wrong.

"Go the three of you lead them on your weapons are no use here keep the four hobbits safe." Gandalf said to us Boromir and Aragorn took off leaving me and Gandalf.

"I do not believe it is your time Gandalf but know this I will watch over them Aslan knows what trouble they would cause if they don't have a woman's touch I look forward to seeing you again Gandalf remember all the good you have done not the bad this is not your mistake it is no one's fault we forced to take the path of Moria. To have more power when you make your stand think of the good, the people you have helped, guided, and most of think of your friends and the hope you have in this Fellowship. You are loved in all of Middle Earth remember that Gandalf."I said to the old wizard with tears in my eyes.

"Go now Amara and let Aslan guide you and I will remember your words. You are the mother, and the sister in this fellowship now go."he replied and I heed his words I ran across the bridge to the others who gave me questioning looks but I couldn't look them in the eye. We watch as Gandalf slowly crossed the bridge and when he was in the middle he stopped to face the beast of horror who look like he was made of lava. His body had brown and black pieces of earth but between the cracks you could see the fire he also had a whip made of fire.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled at the creature as he held up both his sword and his staff. We look at awe at the wizard who was so bravely defending us as he stood on the cracking bridge he managed to push the Barlog down but its whip was wrapped around his foot and he started to slip of the edge of the bridge he look back at us once more.

"RUN MAKE FOR A SAFE PLACE AND CONTINUE ON WITHOUT ME."Gandalf yelled at us and with that the grey pilgrim fell into abyss taken down by Durin's Bane. The chamber started collapsing and we ran for the exit all of us with tears in our eyes that did not fall until we were out of the mine.

"We must leave soon orcs well be here searching for us." Aragorn said realizing the problem of staying in this place to grieve.

"Give them a moment."Boromir yelled at him clearly thinking about the hobbits before it could get any worse I stepped in.

"Everyone listen to me and listen will. Gandalf's fall was not our fault it was no one's fault here that we had to go through the mines or that we encountered that monster. It is Sauron and Saruman's fault we are the one hope for Middle Earth and what better way to get rid of that hope by cutting off all the paths to their distention. Gandalf still believed in a free Middle Earth he believed that we would succeed. He believed in love. He believed that Aragorn would be King. He believed that Boromir would fix his mistake. He believed that elves and dwarfs would fix their misunderstanding. He believed that a Princess could keep together a group of friends that she consider as family. He believed hobbits had more courage than you and I. So let's heed Aragorn advice because we have stayed here to long let's not cause Gandalf's death to be in vain." I said by the end I was crying and everyone looked ashamed of themselves.

"Let's get going then."Frodo said in a weak voice. Aragorn started to lead to the Golden Wood with everyone pondering my words. Legolas kept looking back at me making sure that I was keeping up with the group with a gleam in his eye which could've been pride.


	8. The Journey and Stay in the Golden Wood

The Adventure of King Peter's Daughter

 _a/n disclaimer I do not own lord of the rings or Narnia j.r.r Tolkien , peter Jackson and c.s Lewis own them I own my ocs._

Chapter Seven

As we ran through the woods Legolas kept looking back at me making sure that I didn't fall behind. Meanwhile Gimli was telling the hobbits that an Elf Witch lived here and that he wouldn't fall under her spell. The next thing I knew we were surrounded by arrows and elves.

"The dwarf talks so loudly that we could've shot him in the dark." an unknown voices said.

"Mea govannen Haldir o Lothlórien." Aragorn said after that Haldir went and greeted Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli.

"I do not recognize you who are you and where do you come from?"Haldir asked me while the others gave me looks that said mind your manners that's rich coming from them.

"I am Princess Amara daughter of High King Peter of Narnia."I replied as I got grateful looks from the others.

"I thought Narnians stayed within their borders."Haldir stated to me and I told myself to watch my temper.

"Yes, we normally do stay within our borders but times have changed danger is at an all-time high right now and something needs to be done." I stated calmly while the others had looks upon their faces that said stop.

"Why is a Princess traveling with the Fellowship?"Haldir asked me Legolas and Aragorn groaned and Boromir had a smirk upon his face.

"I travel with the Fellowship because you noticed that one or more of each race is represented and I represent Narnia. My Father and his siblings are needed in Narnia because of the battles going on there. I believe that Elves, Dwarves, and Narnians are dying on a field of war while the one hope they have is stuck answering question even though just they are holding that hope back."I reply with much to the horror and surprise of my friends and the elves around us.

"Do you really believe that elves and dwarves will fight together?"Haldir asked me once again Legolas and Aragorn groan.

"Yes, because it has happened before in the Battle of Five Armies, it is most likely happening now in my homeland, and right now it is time put aside that stupid misunderstanding and work together or else I fear that Middle Earth will fall." I said making Haldir look at me questionably.

"Do really think that Middle Earth will fall if the races don't work together?Haldir asked while everyone awaited my answer.

"Yes, I really do believe that Middle Earth will fall if the races don't put aside their pride and fight together. Wither you like it or not everyone has voice and all those voices should be heard no matter what their size, race, or gender is. The world doesn't revolve around one race it revolves around many you decision here helps decide wither or not Middle Earth will fall." I say and I mean every word of it and by the look of it everyone Fellowship and elves are contemplating my answer.

"What would you have said if I denied you passage through the city, milady?"Haldir asked.

"I would say you deemed Middle Earth to fall because of a misunderstanding and your fear of the Ring. That you destroyed all the hope that the free people had and sending us back to meet the death by orcs you would have our deaths on your shoulders and soul. That the guilt of letting your fear of the Ring to cause nine people to die without any mercy to hand the ring over Sauron like that you deemed your fate and ours." I replied with shocking everyone with the wisdom and coldness of my words.

"You will follow me."Haldir said while telling his guards to lower their bows and while my friends let out a sigh of relief. We walk until we are a few miles from the river for the night in stay in a talon it is almost like a tree house.

"How did your family become the Kings and Queens of Narnia, milady? an elf asked me before I had the chance to reply.

"She may not want to tell you that Rúmil."Haldir said while I glared at him for binning rude.

"I don't mind telling you that story I am sure the hobbits will enjoy hearing it again Rúmil."I said trying to make the elf feel better and to show Haldir that I don't let others make decisions for me.

"Yes, we would like to hear that story again Lady Amara." Sam said making want to go and kiss him for helping make the elf feel better about asking that question.

"While it all started when my Uncle Edmund broke a window the siblings wanted to hide so they entered a spare room and found a wardrobe and hid in discovering Narnia. All on the same day they went to meet Lucy's friend a faun by the name Tumnus but instead they found out about a prophecy from two talking beavers about their family Adams flesh and Adams bone sit in Cair Paravel in throne the evil times would be over. That essentially meant that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve while defeat the white witch and restore peace to Narnia. Now Edmund already have been in Narnia and met the witch went to her palace unknowing the prophecy and the fact that the Witch wanted to kill him and his siblings. Noticing his brother was missing Peter, his two sisters, and Mr. Beaver went after him but it was too late. The family and beavers journeyed to Aslan's camp but before they arrived they met Father Christmas who had gifts for them to my Aunt Lucy he gave a dagger and cordial filled with a healing tonic. To my Aunt Susan a quiver and bow and along with that a horn made of ivory in shape of a roaring lion. Finally to my father he gave a long sword and shield telling him that they were tools not toys. Reaching Alsan's camp they asked the lion to help them get their brother back after getting changed Aslan met up with Peter to talk about the prophecy but was interrupted by Susan's horn when Peter got to his sisters they were in a tree surrounded by two wolves Aslan pined one of the wolves down while Peter killed the other. Aslan released the other wolf and told soldiers to follow it because it could lead them to Edmund. The next morning when the siblings awoke they found Aslan talking with Edmund the family rejoiced of binging back together. After an argument about wither or not all of them would stay in Narnia or not the siblings went to train with their weapons. The Witch came to Aslan's camp and talked with him for three hours that night Aslan snuck out of camp not knowing that two girls were following him and witness his deed. The Witch who wanted to kill Edmund on the Stone Table killed Aslan instead after the Witch and her army left the Table the two girls rushed forward to the lion and sent word to their brothers. Who now were preparing for war at dawn the girls started to leave but the Table cracked and Aslan's body was gone and they looked with amazement as Aslan alive and well explained old magic to them apparently if a person who committed no treachery was killed on the traitors stand the stone table will crack and everything will return to normal. While the battle for Narnia was beginning the Witches army already begun their charge into battle Peter leading the Narnian army said something important and carried out throughout Narnian history he called out For Narnia! And For Aslan! The battle cry carried through the army as they charged into battle. The Narnian army was having trouble holding back the Witches army what they didn't know was at the Witches castle Aslan and the two girls were freeing the prisoners with in bringing back up. When they arrived and charged what left of the Witches army and the Witch herself was dead. Few weeks later they became High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant."as I finished my story I realized that the hobbits and Gimli had fallen asleep during my tale.

"What is your title, milady?"Orophin asked me all the elves except for Legolas looked curious about my title.

"I am known as Princess Amara the Wise."I replied with and noticed that all the elves were smiling at the title.

"It suites you, milady."Haldir said I looked at him in surprise and then I checked once again on the hobbits.

"Mia you need to control your temper you could've gotten us kick out of the wood."Legolas said to me then I noticed that Boromir and Aragorn chose to join us.

"I know it wasn't right but Narnians are very much like the Mirkwood elves Legolas Haldir was testing me seeing if I will hurt anyone. They see centaurs, fauns, griffins, and other Narnians as beasts and Gimli didn't help in the matter but I meant when I said he would deem our fate." I said and I was surprised by their reactions Aragorn they all hugged me I didn't know if they agreed with what I said then but they agree with what I said now.

"You know the stories about Narnians binging beast are wrong and you are right the races should work together based on your description of centaurs they are very much like elves."Rúmil said surprising me that he heard everything that I said to them.

After thanking Rúmil for his kind words I went to sleep only to be woken up by the sound of orcs traveling through the forest and feeling like we were responsible for it. The next morning we traveled across the river only to face another problem. Gimli would have to walk through the city with a blindfold on.

"ENOUGH, we will all go through the city blinded. Legolas don't even start with all that I am an elf Prince superiority because in this Fellowship we are all treated equally so get ready to get blinded elf boy. Don't think haven't forgotten about you two heck the three us may be of the race of man but put aside your pride and get ready to be blinded. Finally you four give your packs to Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, and myself you might want to do the same thing Gimli. Also the next person who speaks of how it is unfair it is, has the first watch and has to do dishes for four days after we leave the city do you understand me."I said because all their arguing was getting on my nerves now I know why Gandalf said that I was the mother of this Fellowship the elves around us started laughing when all them nodded their heads yes at me.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you. You don't hear half of their arguments they are usually over something stupid like my clothes are prettier than yours or my face is prettier than yours. Sometimes they act like women over manly concepts like weapons and fighting and other times it's just like I said they argue over who is prettier and people say that I'm the Princess in the group."I said much to the horror of my companions and to the amusement of the elves around us as they blind us.

"Lady Amara will not be blindfolded."Haldir said much to my surprise but I didn't say anything against it.

"Not one word or else.." I said to my companions much to the elves amusement. As we were walking through the capital Rúmil and Orophin walked by my sides.

"Have you thought that your lashing out was caused because of the lack of a female companion?"Rúmil asked I pondered his words before answering because I certain a certain elf was listening in.

"Yes, I do believe that and grief is why I felt like ripping your brothers head off while he was ques

tioning me and why I feel like castrating certain companions."I said truthfully as elves around me laughed and my companions sucked in breaths in surprise at what I had said. Once at the top at the stairs my male companions were unblindfolded and were glaring at me while the silver haired and golden haired Lord and Lady greeted us.

"Where is Gandalf I would like to speak with him?"Lord Celeborn asked we all tense up at the mention of Gandalf.

"Gandalf did not pass our borders but do not let the sorrow of Moria fill your hearts."Lady Galadriel said as we told her how Gandalf Fell.

"Princess Amara to mind staying behind?"Lady Galadriel asked me I turned to my companions and told them I will meet them in a second.

"Milady is this about my family or what Rúmil said about me not having any women to talk to on this journey?"I asked.

"It is about both hopefully you well find someone to speak to that way you are not castrating any of your companions. Your family sent letters here for me to give to you. Also I am leading you to a different bathhouse that why you will have more privacy."Lady Galadriel said as a maid joined us.

"This is Serethiel she will show you to the bath house then take you to your companions."Lady Galadriel said. When we got to the bathhouse Serethiel helped me undress and get into the bath while she handed my clothes to a different elleth to get washed and mended. After she helped me wash my hair then helped me dry off after I washed my body. Once I got out the water was a deep brown color. Serethiel then helped me get dressed in a midnight blue dress that had trumpet sleeves and was soft to touch finally putting the crown upon my head I grabbed my weapons and letters and followed Serethiel. I heard my companions before I saw them.

"Where is Amara?" I heard Pippin ask one of the others.

"She and the Lady are probably talking about some foreign trade routes between the Golden Wood and Narnia or something along those lines."Legolas said to ease Pippins worries.

"Thank you Serethiel for helping me."I said to the elf maiden.

"Your welcome my lady I will bring your clothes to you tomorrow."Serethiel said than left.

"That's not exactly what me and the Lady Galadriel talk about Legolas I will tell you what we talked about after I set my weapons down."I said to my companions they all watched me go to my cot and set down my weapons bedside it and set myself on top of it.

"Lady Galadriel thought I would like to go to a different bathhouse then you. She was correct all of you are my friends but I still like my privacy. Then we talk about my family apparently they sent letters to me I will tell you what they said later. Then we talk about what Rúmil and Orophin said about me having no other female to talk to add that with stress from you all arguing and Gandalf's death let's just say I felt like castrating one or all of you. Now about the letters from my family I was right when I assumed my father was not at all pleased with me joining the Fellowship. Aunt Susan is worried that I will get hurt or will want to continue exploring Middle Earth after this and not stay at home where I belong. Aunt Kathrine was telling me to watch my temper and try not to hurt any of you if you make my mad when I am grouchy. Aunt Lucy told me to follow my heart. I was also right about my Uncle's then send battle strategies and techniques my Uncle Edmund is comparing me to Aunt Lucy and her love for adventures. My cousin wish that they were with us that way they could see the world as well. I was right about my mother she is encouraging us to stay strong and to have hope and that is as far as I got."I said as they all absorbed what I said.

"Well, lassie I understand your fathers concern and appreciate your mother's encouragement I do not understand why your cousins wish to be with us though."Gimli stated as I continued to read my mother's letter.

"Your Aunt Kathrine is right though Mia you need to control your temper."Legolas said and Boromir nodded his head in agreement.

"Maybe the two elves were onto something with the woman company thing."Boromir stated.

"Your cousins sound like Merry and Pippin."Frodo said everyone laugh at that as I continued reading.

"If you don't mind I would like to see the battle strategies and techniques Mia."Aragorn said and I nodded my head to him while handing him my uncle's letters.

"Oh my Aslan." I said everyone look at me no one really knew what to say once again Pippins curiosity won out.

"What's the matter Amara?"he asked.

"My mother gave birth to the twins last month their names and titles are Prince Charles the Daring and Princess Liliana the Fair I no longer the only girl in the children." I said in awe as everyone else smiled at the news.

"Does the litter say what the little ones look like?"Sam asked everyone look at me hoping that the letters would have description of them.

"Yes, Charles has my mother's forest green eyes and ears while he has my father's dark golden hair color. Little Lily from what it says the whole family calls her that has my looks my father's eyes and nose but our mother's red hair and ears." I said as once again they all smiled and I was happy. Tomorrow I wanted to ask and see if Lady Galadriel would send a letter to my family for me.

"Sounds like your little sister is going to be quite the beauty when she grows up lassie."Gimli said everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"I just feel sorry for her after this my father is going to be even more over protective of both of us."I said I they all chuckled at that statement. Everyone went to bed after talking for a little while longer I noticed that Boromir and Aragorn are starting to get along.

++++++++++++++++Time Skip+++++++++++

First week in the Golden Wood. After I wrote my letter I asked if Lady Galadriel if she would send to my family she said she would be happy to. Talk to Rúmil and Orophin letting them now of my siblings birth. They were excited for me, Haldir was always with us on these walks making me uncomfortable. I found that Serethiel was Orophin's wife we became fast friends. It felt nice to talk to another woman every once and awhile.

++++++++++++++Time Skip ++++++++++++

Second week in the Golden Wood spent more time with my companions getting ready to leave and looking over the maps. I also spent some time at the archery range which led to a competition between Haldir, Rúmil, Orophin, Legolas and myself. Rúmil came in fifth, Orophine came in fourth, Haldir in third, finally Legolas and myself tied for first place. Feast were held and every time an ellon asked me to dance Legolas would glare at us the whole time we were dancing. Whenever I would ask Serethiel about this she would just shake her head at me and laugh.

++++++++++Time skip+++++++++++++

The Last week before we leave I got my clothes back from the seamstress she also made me two more tunics and leggings to my surprise. Celeborn, Boromir, and Aragorn poured over maps deciding our path and the battle strategies and techniques that my uncles sent. Tonight is another feast to honor the Fellowship. I was wearing a beautiful lilac dress with trumpet sleeves made of velvet and silk. The boys were dressed in fine tunics and trousers Legolas wore his usually tunic and leggings. At the feast there was dancing and merry making all around I was dancing and making sure that my friends wouldn't get drunk.

"Would you dance with me?"Legolas asked I was surprised that he asked me I hadn't seen him after the archery competition.

"Yes, Legolas I would love to dance with you."I said as we danced I saw that look in his eye and recognized the emotion as love did Legolas love me. I was lost in thought until I was passed to someone else to dance with I saw myself dancing with Boromir now after that I got passed to Gimli than Aragorn then the hobbits then back to Legolas. I went outside to get some fresh air and to look at the stars.

"Do you like looking at the stars I heard you ask Glenstorm what he saw in them?"Legolas asked me I didn't realize that he followed me out here.

"Yes, I love looking up at the stars the tell stories, hold loved ones, and sometimes tell the future or warn us about darkness."I replied looking at him.

"You believe that the stars hold loved ones?"Legolas asked sounding curious.

"Yes, I do just because a loved one leaves doesn't mean that there are still not here I believe they lie in the stars watching over us."I replied and before I realize what is happening he pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you Mia" he said and I looked at him shocked.

"Can we take this slow? I don't want to get my heart broken Legolas." I said and he looked down at me with love in his eyes.

"Yes, we can take it as slow as you want to Mia."he said I felt relief run through me I didn't want to know what would happen if I came home and introduced Legolas as the love of my life I laughed at the thought.

" Meleth what are you laughing about?"Legolas asked tilting his head to the side like a puppy dog.

"I was thinking what my Father and Uncles would do if you came home with me and I said the you are the love of my life." I said barely containing my laughter at how pale he got.

"Meleth that is not something to be laughing about."he said but I kept on laughing apparently he thought the only way to silence my laughter was to kiss me. We broke apart I had laughter in my eyes and he just shook his head.

"Well I am going back to where we are staying to get some sleep and to make sure Gimli and the hobbits are there that way they won't have too bad of a hangerover."I said as I started to walk away but he joined me and right before we got to the clearing he kissed me once more.

"Goodnight meleth."he said.

"Goddnight Legolas." I replied and walked into our campsite and made sure that Gimli and the hobbits were asleep before I went to sleep as well.

+++++++++Aragorn Pov++++++++++++

After Legolas followed Mia outside I knew what he was going to tell her. To make sure Boromir had no deeper feelings for her I went over to talk to him. But I guess that he knew as well.

"He loves her and is probably telling her right now."he said as I looked at him surprised.

"Yes, he has never loved any woman like he loves Amara. You have no deeper feelings for her?" I asked making sure this fellowship wouldn't fail because of jealousy.

"No, Amara is like my little sister. Although I do wish him luck with her father and uncles."he replied with both laughed at what we thought the males in her family would do to him.

We watch as they reentered the hall and made their way to the campsite I followed wanting to talk to Legolas. I hid in the shadows watching before they made it twenty feet in front of camp he pulled her in for a goodnight kiss and watched her walk into camp.

"Do you truly love her with all your heart Legolas?" I asked watching him.

"Yes, mellon I love with all my heart. She holds wisdom that makes me forget about the past and think of the future. I cannot picture my life without her."Legolas replied lovingly as he looked towards camp.

"Good because if you hurt her it wouldn't be just the males in her family you will have to worry about."I said as I watched his face and felt four more people come it was Boromir, Orophin, Rúmil, and Haldir.

"It would be us as well mellon. Amara is like a sister to all of us so you better not hurt her."Haldir said I watched as Legolas took a step back and nodded his head slowly as he went to the campsite for rest. I turn to face the four other males.

"Well now that he is warned lets go back to the feast before the Lord and Lady find out."I said only to hear laughter behind me slowly we turn around to find the Lord and Lady.

"I do not believe that Legolas well break her heart but one thing I am glad of is that Haldir understands his place and to use his power wisely."Lady Galadriel said after that she and Lord Celeborn left us.

"Well that could have been worse."Rúmil said we all nodded our heads in agreement and returned to the feast.


End file.
